Lullaby
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: AU The young girl had fallen asleep thinking about the demons that would play such a huge role in her life. AnzuMalik...
1. Hush

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Chapter One: Hush

* * *

The girl crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep, yet her hunger

wouldn't allow her to. It had been days since her last meal and she

knew it would only be worse if she asked for food. The beatings

weren't worth it. The last time she had only received a piece of

bread in exchange for a broken arm. She had learned a lesson that

would last her a lifetime. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to drift

into slumber but was struck with a cold chill. Her frail blanket

wasn't enough to keep her warm and it wasn't as if she could

snuggle deeper in her bed. Her _precious_ bed was a mere rusted cot

that was pushed against the basement wall. The heater was broken

and that just added to her problems. She was obligated to wake up

at four in the morning to clean the house and to make breakfast for

her stepmother. The woman was so cruel that she had tried to sell

the poor girl into slavery. _Luckily_ for the girl, she had been under

the age requirement, but tomorrow she would turn sixteen and she

knew for a fact that her stepmother would try again. She was

terrified of this, since being bought by demons had to be worse than

living here.

She had once overheard in town, one of the few times she had

gone, that demons would torture their slaves and eat their flesh. Yet

sometimes she found herself wanting to be bought, just so her

misery would end. She also was curious about the demons

themselves. She had heard so much of them, yet she had never seen

one. By now, the young girl had fallen asleep thinking about the

demons that would play such a huge role in her life.

* * *

Morning came and the girl was awoken up by a pile of clothes

thrown on top of her. "Wake up," hissed a voice close by, she

immediately recognized the voice, knowing it was her stepmother's.

She slowly stood but stumbled as a wave of dizziness went through

her. "Go take a shower and put those clothes on. Breakfast is

ready," said her stepmother while retreating upstairs. 'Great, she

thought, today I become a slave'. At this she laughed silently to

herself, thinking how ironic that sounded. The girl did as she was

told and sat timidly at the kitchen table. She was nervous since this

was the first time that she had ever eaten there. Her stepmother

served her a plate, which had delicious smelling food on it. She was

so hungry that she left the plate bare. She promptly followed her

stepmother outside the house, already knowing their destination,

the _town market_. She noticed that people kept looking at her but

she avoided eye contact. She didn't want to draw any more

attention to herself, since her white dress helped enough. Everyone

present was dressed in either black or gray. Of course her

stepmother had done this on purpose, the more she stood out the

better the bids on her would be. Her long brown hair was tied

loosely behind her back with a blue ribbon that made her eyes stand

out even more. Her mother's locket was tucked away under her

dress for safekeeping. If her stepmother ever found out that she

still had it, she was sure she would never see it again.

They made their way towards a stage where she saw many girls

that looked very unappealing. She instantly wished that she could

blend in. No one was buying them because they were looking at her.

She began to panic seeing all the demons that had surrounded her,

studying her every crevice. "How much for the girl, _Valentine_?"

asked a very disgusting creature. He had long silver hair, scaly

skin and was missing an eye. "Why _Pegasus_, I couldn't say just

yet" answered her stepmother while putting her arm around the

girl. "My sweet Anzu just turned sixteen and I haven't the

slightest clue on how much I'd be willing to accept for losing her,"

she said, obviously trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

The bidding started, random wagers were yelled. "I'll give a

unicorns horn for her" came a voice from inside the crowd. All

quieted down, not willing to make such a wager for a simple slave

seeing as unicorns were practically extinct and were too valuable.

The crowd parted as a young man, no more than twenty,

approached the _would-be_ slave. He was tall and quite handsome.

His blonde hair came to life as it contrasted with his tan skin.

Dark violet eyes watched the girl with much interest as the crowd

dispersed seeing as he was not someone to mess with. "Well, do we

have a deal?" he asked his eyes never leaving the girl's. "Of course

we do" beamed Valentine as she accepted her pay and pushed

Anzu into her new master's arms.

* * *

Anzu stumbled forward only to fall into freezing arms. She

shivered and blushed seeing how close they were. She tried to pull

back but was held even tighter. "You smell wonderful," he

whispered in her ear sending more shivers down her spine. He

slowly let go of her and as she turned around she noticed that her

stepmother was nowhere to be seen. "Come" she heard and saw her

master leaving, she promptly followed and had trouble keeping up

with his speed. She had begun to question his pace but now saw

that he indeed could not be human. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Anzu" "Hmm… _Anzu_, I like it. My name is Malik but for your

own protection you should call me _Master_" he said with a smirk.

"What kind of demon are you?" she asked timidly. "The dangerous

kind"

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Here is the 

first chapter; I hope you enjoyed reading it. I sort of wanted to

write a Anzu/Malik story since I've been basically focusing on

Anzu/Bakura. I know that it's short but if you review the next

ones will be longer, promise...


	2. If She Only Knew

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Reviewers: I am so glad that you like it.

Thanks to:

Sailor Tiamat, Fox-spirit A.K.A Y.V., Chi Yagami, Vladimir Lenon,

sweetyfanfic,Librastargirl16 and I-Naraku.

* * *

Chapter Two: If Only She Knew

Anzu watched in horror as they approached the mansion. It was huge and gray and very

creepy. She did not want to live there, of that she was certain. They entered the

courtyard, Malik's hold on her hand never loosing up. The entrance was adorned by

Willow trees that looked as though they wanted to grab you and would at any given

moment. Birds looked down at her as if she was dinner and she was beginning to get

very freaked out. No matter how cute her new master was this was not do-able. 'Wait, I

did not just think that he was cute' she said scolding herself for thinking that. He was a

demon while she was human, no way it could work and besides that she was a slave and

masters only used slaves they married from their own social status. 'I shouldn't think this.

Just get a grip Anzu'.

She was so caught up with her surroundings that she hadn't noticed Marik move behind

her. "Don't worry princess, I won't let him get you," he whispered seductively in her ear.

That alone sent shivers down her spine. 'Don't let him get to you' she repeated over and

over again. 'Wait who was he?' she thought but was interrupted when he wrapped his

arms around her and nuzzled her neck. 'Affectionate' she thought.

The door to the mansion opened by a man with white hair and very pale skin. At this

Malik growled deep in his throat as if sending a message to this man. " A new whore?"

asked that man and immediately made her blood boil. She wasn't a whore she was pure

and would definitely stay that way. "No, she's my new friend so stay away from her

Bakura" So Bakura was his name. Was he a demon as well? "Since when do you have

friends and tell me what to do?" growled Bakura, his eyes turning from dark brown to

crimson. Yes, definitely a demon. "Since this is my house and she is my property"

answered Malik. "Fare enough" answered Bakura as he stepped inside leaving them

alone on the porch. "After you, princess" he said emphasizing the last part. "A bit of

caution, stay away from him. You are mine and mine alone. I do not like to share and I

will not let him touch you," he said making everything as clear as possible. She nodded

and let him take her hand. She was led inside and saw that not much differed from the

outside. It was dark and gloomy, but something else that she couldn't describe. The walls

were void and had cobwebs all over them. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in

ages. She gulped; maybe she had to clean it all.

Malik led her up a long staircase. He paused a few times to indicate where the bathroom

was and his of course. He stopped in front of a small door, upon opening Anzu say a

magnificent interior. It's walls were light pink with fluffy blue clouds painted everywhere.

It looked as though it had been designed for a princess. 'Wait, princess?' she thought.

"This is your room," said Malik. She was in awe at everything that the room contained.

But who wouldn't when comparing this one to her old place in the basement. "I'll leave

you to get acquainted". And with that she was alone wondering what her duties were and

most of all why Malik was treating like a loved one instead of a slave.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know that it was short but

remember that I have three stories to juggle plus finals, a boyfriend, weekend

tournaments and idiotic teachers. I hope you like the way it's going and understand how

stressed I am.


	3. A New Beginning

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

First of all I want to thank all who reviewed the previous chapters

and ask you all to read I-love-bakura1489's stories.

Trust, Faith, Pixie Dust-Tea Twin-Chi Yagami- DojoMistressAmbyChan-Mariks1andonly-Lazy Duzie-CherryBlossom-Sailor Tiamat-Mya Starnight-Vladimir Lenon-Nightfal2525... Thanks for reviewing...

Here comes chapter three where all of your questions will be

answered. Sorry for the late update but kind of got stuck in the

middle and wanted to deliver a long chapter... I am completely

sure that this is a Malik/Anzu fic. Sorry but no Bakura/Anzu in

here, just some friendship and jealousy... I am terribly sorry for

switching from Malik to Marik. I am so used to writing Marik that

I messed up. I hope you all understand.

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Beginning 

She stared in awe at her surroundings. 'This room is perfect' she

thought. Memories of her old life began to fade as her new future

was handed to her on a silver plater, yet she couldn't help but

wonder why. She was bought to be a slave and her new master

seemed out of place. He had no demon traits whatsoever. She

wondered what kind of powers he had. And his "friend" Bakura,

what of him? He didn't seem too friendly to start off. His deathly

pale skin and changing eyes didn't offer much comfort. He could

be a vampire since his fangs had been showed when he had first

spoken but he had rays of sun shining on his skin. What was he?

Only time would tell and speaking of time, how long had she been

standing there? As if on cue, a knock cam to the door. It opened

and there standing with a smirk plastered on his face was Bakura.

Anzu became a nervous wreck. He was still standing as if amused

with her. "Malik wants you to join us for dinner" he said in a

monotone voice. 'This guy really need to lighten up' she thought.

'I heard that' came a smug reply, snapping Anzu into total wreck

mode. So he could read minds, interesting.

* * *

He led her down the spiral staircase, and ushered her into a large 

dining room. There sitting in all his glory was her new master. He

was apparently arguing with a cook. "She's human, so make

human food" he hissed as the cook sprang towards what she

pressumed to be the kitchen. He noticed her entry and smiled so

warmly that she felt as though she could melt. 'Pathetic' she heard

in her mind and knew it to be Bakura's. "Anzu, I pressume that

you liked your new room?" he asked somewhat hopefully. "Yes,

very much so. I was wondering if you could answer something for

me" she replied in a quiet voice. "Of course, princess. Please sit so

we can converse better" Bakura pulled her chair out for her, and

she found herself wondering why he was being so charming.

'Manners' she heard mentally. "Well?" "I wanted to know why I'm

not being treated as a slave should be treated" "Do you wish to be

treated as such?" "Well No" "Then it's settled" said Malik with a

smirk that rivaled Bakura's. "Now I would like to know a few

things about you" "Alright, like what?" "Everything"

"My full name is Anzu Mazaki. My mother died in labor, later on

my father decided to marry Ms. Valentine" she said that name with

hate and loathe that both Bakura and Malik wondered if she had

demon blood in her. " He died when I turned ten and my

stepmother tried me for slavery. When she failed she decided to

keep me around as her slave and until today I had never seen a

demon" Malik nodded as dinner was served, therefor ending their

conversation. Anzu stared digusted at Bakura's plate. It contained

at least five bloody raw steaks. She looked curiously at Malik's and

saw that his contained nothing but vegetables. Now hers was a mix

of both and she imediately felt her stomach churn at the sight of

the meat. "Do you not like your meal?" came Bakura's voice. "I am

not much for raw meat" He simply shrugged and stole her meat

from the plate. Malik watched them intently, not liking their

closenessness. "Can I ask you something?" came Anzu's question

for Bakura. "Shoot" he said in between his nasty chews. "What are

you?" he looked at her for a moment before realizing that she

was serious. "Half-Vampire," came his reply as he continued

eating. "And you, master?" she asked Malik this time. He raised

his eyebrow to the master comment but pushed it aside. " I am

Half-human unfortunately" catching his mistake he look at her

hurt eyes. 'Great going, baka' came Bakura's sadistic voice. 'Shut

up' hissed Malik back. "To be honest, I know not what I am.

Only that I have human traits and simply that I am strong and

resiliant to almost every kind of magic"

"I am an orphane as you say" he said and Anzu could feel

her heart go out to him. She knew how it felt to be unloved but at

least he didn't suffer as a slave with a evil stepmother.

The rest of the meal was quite, except for Bakura's slurping. Anzu

however had gotten over it rather quickly. She stole glances at her

master who seemed deep in thought and Bakura who seemed as

though imaginging his steak to be a poor defenseless creature. 'This

is it,' she thought' ' my new life'

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it was 

longer and better than the previous ones. I have two finals left, one

tomorrow and one on wedenesday, babysitting on thursday and a

wedding on Sunday. My best friend id getting married so i'll be

kind of busy. After that however I am completely free from scholl,

and everything else. So expect updates then. Lollipops for all who

review. And remember to please check out I-Love-Bakura1489's

stories. As you can clearly see, I don't know much about demons

so I made things up. Bakura is only half-vampire meaning that

he is immune to the sun and only needs a few quantities of blood.

Malik is an orphane but that'll be cleared up in the future, as well

as his heritage and powers.Anzu has some spunk but you'll see

why later on. Anzu and Bakura will become friends and only that,

this however will insure some jealousy on Malik's part, but we all

love conflict don't we? 'Til next time...Oh before I forget, if there

are any grammar mistakes blame my urgency to get this out and

not fully revising it...


	4. Garden of Deceit

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

I want to thank everyone that reviewed:

I wanted to apologize for my late update but I was in a car

accident on Thursday and couldn't update 'til today.

DojomistressAmbyChan: I know it was and this one is still a bit

like the others. I just want to show how her life will be like before

everything starts to happen to her.

**Darkfox:** Thanks for reviewing/ **I-Naraku:** Here you go/

**TeaTwin**/ **CrazyAboutAnime**/ **Chi Yagami:** Wasn't it? /

Sailor Tiamat: You'll see/ **Vladimir Lenin:** Aquí tienes/

**CheeryBlossomLove**/ **Nightfall2525:** Sorry but they'll just be

friends. This is a Malik/Anzu fic/ **Trust, Faith, PixieDust**:

Thanks.

Thanks to everyone and I hope you all like it.

Recap: Anzu was sold as a slave to Malik, a demon, and is now

living with him and his "friend" Bakura.

* * *

Chapter Four: Garden of Deceit 

Anzu waited patiently for both men to finish their meal. Even if

she had never been in much company she still had manners. They

were total opposites, she observed. Malik was reserved and very

unpredictable while Bakura was sloppy and unnerved. She began

to wonder how they could get along. The servants came and

disposed of the dinning wear, looking at Anzu as if she were some

kind of trash. These looks did not go unnoticed by Malik.

"Anything wrong?" he asked in a voice so deadly quiet that it sent

chills down Anzu's spine. The servants quickly left the three

alone. Bakura looked bored and Malik kept observing Anzu. She

felt as though he had some kind of plan for her and she knew that

it couldn't be good. She unconsciously touched her mother's

necklace and felt calmer. She didn't know why that always helped

her but it did nonetheless. Malik noticed her actions and was about

to ask her of it when he was interrupted. "Sir," said a butler, "the

business gentlemen have just arrived and are waiting in the

study". "Alright, I'll be there" The butler left and Malik turned to

Anzu. "Princess, if you'll excuse me. Bakura will show you the

gardens. I'm sure you'll enjoy them. And Bakura I'm sure that I

don't have to remind you to respect my property." Bakura just

shrugged but then smirked as he said: "Maybe". Anzu came to the

conclusion that he just loved to pester Malik. But maybe that

wasn't such a good idea. He was good to her but was very cruel to

others. "Well princess?" asked Bakura getting a little impatient.

She nodded and followed him through a white door.

* * *

She gasped at the beauty that lay ahead. The gardens were 

nothing like the entrance to the house. Dozens of rose bushes

garnished the walkway exterior while violet petals covered the

walkway itself. It was straight out of a fairy tale. Bakura stepped

aside as he watched the "silly human" admire the garden. To him

it wasn't so much of a big deal; he pretty much enjoyed darkness

and gloomy surroundings. She touched the lily and orchids that

were over vines, oh how they brought this place to life. She just

loved flowers; she loved their smell, soft texture and always

dreamed of having her own little garden. She saw a labyrinth up

ahead and ventured towards it. Bakura caught sight of this too late

as he rushed over to her retreating form. 'Shit' he mentally

cursed, 'The garden of deceit'. She watched the birds that hovered

over her with mild fascination. It was like a child in a candy store.

But after a few turns she felt lost. "There you are you little whore"

she heard a voice hiss. She turned around to see her mother.

"Mommy" she cried as she ran towards her only to be pushed

roughly back. She looked at her mother with unbelieving eyes.

"What you thought that after all the pain you caused me I would

want you anywhere near me?" "Mommy I…" "Listen to me you

little piece of shit. It's because of you that I died. You're father

moved on and completely forgot about me" "It's you" she heard

another voice say. There next to her mother was her father.

"Daddy" "Don't speak to me. If it hadn't been for you I would've

never lost your mother and would've never married that she-

demon stepmother of yours. It was because of you that she poisoned

me. It's all your fault" Her "parents" kept sneering at her and

cursing her out loudly. It hurt so much that she could barely stay

conscious. The last thing she heard was a voice asking her to get

up.

* * *

"You're a worthless half-breed," sneered the voices as Bakura led

Anzu out of the labyrinth. He should have warned her not to go

there. Malik had that place specially designed to torture his

enemies not for his playthings. Yes, Bakura was still dubious

about Malik's true intentions for Anzu. You see Malik had tow

personalities. The carefree and honest side was rarely seen since

his other side, the cold-hearted, vicious side always reigned. He

couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. It was obvious that she had

a very troublesome life and being here wouldn't make it any easier.

* * *

Malik put on his business face as he strolled into his study. There 

waiting for him were his associates Seto Kaiba and Yami Mutou.

Although it was more than obvious that they all hated each other's

guts they acted professionally. "So any news on the crystal

Malik?" asked Yami. "Yes, the owner is staying here with me" "If

you mean Bakura…" started Kaiba but was cut off by Malik. "No,

I purchased a slave that had it in her possession." "Interesting,

how did you find this out?" "Well, since we had a piece of the

original, I used it to locate the rest and it led me to her." "Well

why not take it from her?" asked Yami, obviously irritated that

their plans hadn't been taken care of yet. "In due time it will be

ours. You know what happened when we tried to take it the first

time for the original owner. It protected her. I need to gain her

trust, then it will be mine."

* * *

Bakura busted through the door leading to her room. He just 

hoped that whatever she saw would fade quickly. If Malik found

out what happened he'd be in big trouble. He began to pace around

wondering when she'd wake up when a bright light caught his

sight. The light was emitting from her dress and he tried to get

closer but was pushed backwards by a very strong force. He

watched as the light dimmed and Anzu's breath became regular

again. He sighed his relief but wondered if he should tell Malik of

what happened. If he was truly interested in this girl he should

know, right?

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope you all 

liked it. I know Malik is the bad guy but it'll work out later on.

You'll see. This is the stories longest chapter so far. I am so happy

with the reviews and how things are turning out. Remember this is

a Anzu/Malik story. I will not put Bakura into the mix no matter

how tempted I may be to do so. Remember that this is an AU so

there's demons, witches, vampires and magic, lots of it. Lollipops

for everyone and ice cream of course (I have a lot left over from the

weekend).


	5. New clans

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Well after finding sometime I am now finally updating. I know that it's been a while but here we go…Been three months since my last update and I still don't know when I'll be updating again but for those who like this story I will try to update again sooner this time… Thanks for all your reviews and for waiting…In this chapter; you'll see what other clans there are…a heads up so no one asks later…

* * *

After making sure that Anzu was asleep, Bakura looked her over to see what exactly had been that light. He was very careful, making sure not to get too close to her this time. He saw a necklace hanging limply over her chest and saw that it sparkling softly. He smirked maybe this would get him out of hot water, because although he and Marik were somewhat friends, he still didn't want to mess with a pissed Marik.

Bakura strode out of her room, closing the door quietly behind him. He made his way down the main stairs and approached Marik's office quietly. He was intent on telling Marik since he knew that sooner or later everything would come out in the open and that would be very bad, very bad. As he made his way there he stopped dead in his tracks as voices came into reach. He growled lowly as he recognized one of as belonging to Yami. He had to control his killer instincts, as the urge to rip said person kept growing.

How Marik could stand Yami was beyond him. He personally wanted to rip the werewolf piece by piece. That bastard had been planning on taking out vampires for as long as he could remember but the bastard was lucky that in Marik's home no one could kill the other. 'Bloody Pact' he mumbled as the door to the office opened slowly. Bakura immediately put on his fiercest stare but that only made the other smirk as he strode out, arrogantly.

Bakura went for him but was stopped midair. He glared hatefully at Seto who had an unemotional look on his face. Marik snapped his fingers and Seto released his hold over Bakura. Though he would've liked very much to let Yami and Bakura go at each other and kill one another, he wouldn't lose profits over a child's quarry. The mage had much at stake with the future of his kind. Once the crystal's power was channeled, mages would no longer have to put up with these abominations as his kind called those like Yami and Bakura.

The Werewolf's smirk grew even larger as he left the mansion along side Seto. Both went their separate ways as they vacated the grounds but not before Seto felt a strong pull towards the mansion. 'I wonder' he thought but pushed all thoughts aside as he whispered his transportation words: "Moratus" (Made up). Yami simply walked home, although being very fast, he was simply a blur to others.

Once Bakura was sure that they were gone, he motioned for Marik to enter the office once again. He sat as calmly as he could, knowing that Marik was a very unpredictable man. "Well?" asked Marik irritable by Bakura's interruption. He had been planning on checking on Anzu. He needed to get her on his side quickly, because although he was in league with the other clans, he wanted her crystals power all to himself.

Bakura thought that it was best to get right to the point not wanting to piss Marik even more. "There was an incident with Anzu. She found the garden" Still not getting what Bakura was saying he glared at the man. "_The_ garden" that certainly got Marik's mind wheeling. He looked ready to kill Bakura but contained himself enough to ask how she was. "She's fine but…" Marik didn't even let Bakura finish as he left the office, intent on looking at her for himself. 'Oh well…maybe he doesn't need to know' thought Bakura a little suspicious about Marik's behavior. He certainly didn't look like a man in love.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know…it was too short but I'm squeezing it in with a lot of things so I hope...the word is hope to be updating soon and making longer chapters. Sorry again.Also no time to check for grammar so if there were any errors I am truly sorry but rushed for time...so yeah um...later 


	6. Hidden Agenda

Title: Lullaby

By: Misery Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Thanks to all who reviewed and you should know that I wasn't planning on updating but did since I had nothing else to do but mope around with a broken heart. I updated my other stories too so check 'em out.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Hidden Agenda:**

Marik approached Anzu's sleeping form with caution; he knew that she had the crystal so he had to be extra careful not be harmed. 'She looks so beautiful while asleep' he thought immediately scolding himself for thinking such thoughts. He was only using her but why was he so attracted to her. Of course she was beautiful but there was beauty everywhere and eventually beauty fades, but the thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't want to harm her. He could of course; he had the power, yet he found himself wanting to protect her. She had lived such a horrible life and he wanted to make it better. He pushed all these thoughts aside as he left her room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**Dream Sequence:**

Anzu was going through a very dark tunnel, there was nothing around her only her voice echoing against the walls. She kept asking for help, for anyone to take her to the light. 'Not everything is as it seems' came a chilling voice from behind. She felt chills as though someone had just touched her. The voice echoed again only this time it was as though it were right next to her. She frantically looked around but there was nothing there. Of course that wasn't what the voice kept saying. She began to scream as she felt the voice inside her head. It kept pounding her as though it was trying to get out. "LET ME OUT"

End of Dream Sequence…

* * *

Anzu shot up right out of bed, looking around as though someone was about to attack her. She saw Bakura standing in her doorway looking somewhat concerned. She immediately grabbed a hold of her locket. "Is there something special about that?" he asked motioning to her locket. She looked hesitantly at him before thinking that she could trust him. "Well, it was my mother's. The only thing that I have left to remind her. My father said that it would keep me safe" she ended, feeling as though that had been that lamest thing that she had ever said.

Bakura merely raised an eyebrow to her answer but accepted it. He motioned for her to follow him and when she stayed put he let out an exasperated sigh, " Breakfast is ready" This time she did follow him, as she was very hungry. They made their way down the main staircase and into a small dining room. When she saw that Marik wasn't around, she felt sad but didn't know why. It made no sense for a master to eat with a slave even if he had done so before and told her that she wasn't to be treated as a slave. Bakura seemed to have caught on because he whispered to her mentally, 'He left early but I'm in charge of keeping you safe and in order' She nodded but didn't really understand what he had meant by 'in order' She sat down next to Bakura and grimaced at the food. This was going to be a very long breakfast.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I need your support for mending a broken heart. Please review and excuse the short chapter and lack of revising grammar. No idea when next update will be. 


	7. The Secret Passageway: A New Allie

Title: Lullaby

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own, enough said

A/N: Okay this story was heading in the wrong direction, that's why it took me so long to update it. Still a bit fuzzy on it but hopefully it will turn out better than it.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Secret Passageway: A New Allie

Anzu had all but given up on the idea of living happily ever after. Her father and mother weredead, her new "master" treated her like she was his equal yet she held no real title in their world. She knew that once she step foot outside Malik's home she would be demon chow. Not all demons were friendly, she should know. Though she was not like them she still held a somewhat connection to their world, though why she had never understood.

* * *

Memories of her mother began to surface, though she did not know where the memories came from. She had never been able to be with her mother as she died during childbirth. It made absolutely no sense but complete sense at the same time. She felt as though something was pulling her to explore the house. There was something here; that she was sure of. She finished her breakfast quickly and excused herself from the table. Bakura looked at her warily but let her go on her way after deciding to follow her quietly.

He would let her think that she was alone but would keep a watchful eye on her to make sure that nothing harmed her. He had decided the night before to keep her from harm and if he had to keep her away from Malik then he would do so. He didn't know exactly why but she reminded him of someone he had known in the past and had tried to help but failed. He shook these thoughts as he vanished from her sight.

* * *

Anzu made her way around the hall and looked at the various doors that she encountered. Though not knowing why, she entered one that looked as though it had never been used nor cleaned. It seemed to be a library, as many books covered the walls. There were only a few cushions to be used as seats and they appeared to be hunched up against a bare wall. She walked towards them but stopped as she heard a creak that seemed to come from the door she entered. She looked anxiously hoping that she had simply imagined it and that she had not been caught. There seemed to be no one there so she walked over to the cushions in her full intent to find out why they were placed in such a manner.

* * *

'You idiot! She almost heard you' Bakura scolded himself as he stood still behind her. He had almost given away his plan. He watched her quietly, wondering just what she was doing. He had never cared for this room nor had Malik and he had never wondered why. But his curiosity was getting the better of him and he half wanted to stop this charade and help her with her "mission".

* * *

Anzu moved the first cushion out of the way and watched as the others simply moved along with it. 'So this is a sort of trample' she thought not knowing that Bakura was reading her thoughts. 'I wonder…' she thought as she touched the wall slowly trying to find any hint of a doorway. "Aha!" she exclaimed as she found a hidden hatch connected to the corner of the wall.

She tried pulling but didn't have enough strength. She half thought of quitting before noticing that it opened by itself. A wave of dust came towards her making her sneeze almost at once. She cleaned her eyes out and made her way inside the passageway.

* * *

Bakura noticed how Anzu could not open the door and made a decision. He pulled at it with no effort and watched as she deducted that it opened on its own. 'Silly human' he thought while chuckling mentally. However, he did have to hold his own when the wave of dust hit him and he tried his hardest to remain quiet. It was already too late to explain everything to her and he for one didn't want to be the one to explain everything to Malik. He followed her and was thankful that the darkness surrounding them enabled him to relinquish his hold over his invisibility. It took too much power from him, almost draining him completely and he somehow sensed that he would need his powers very soon.

* * *

Anzu struggled to see where she was going but found that to be very difficult as she could not see anything. "I wish I could see where I'm going" she grumbled and was stunned as light emerged from underneath her dress. She pulled out her mother's locket and gazed in wonder as it emitted a strong glow. "Okay I am officially stumped" she exclaimed but continued ahead.

She came upon a closed door and stop abruptly. She looked behind her immediately as though she could feel herself being followed. When she saw no one she turned her attention back towards the door and concentrated her best to open it. She tried to jimmy the lock but it wouldn't budge. She tried to push it open and the n to pull it open but nothing happened. As a last resort she said "Open" and to her amazement it did. The door opened as though it was obeying her command and she couldn't help but giggle as she "realized" that she was dreaming.

What other explanation could there be. She knew that she possessed no powers and her locket was simply a locket given to her by her mother. Her mother's image appeared in her mind and she could've sworn that she heard a gasp from behind her. She turned around and once more saw nothing. Believing it to be her imagination again, she entered through the door and shrieked as it closed itself shut.

* * *

Bakura was now enthralled by all that he saw. First she discovers a secret passageway that he didn't know of, though he had lived there for years, then she manages light from a necklace and lastly she opens a door by simply telling it to. But what shocked him the most was the face of her mother. 'It couldn't be her' he though desperately as he tried to open the door that had closed itself on Anzu. He had known Anzu's mother. 'The girl I tried to help' those thoughts kept racing in his head as he tried his best to pry the door open. He couldn't allow Anzu to die as her mother had, as she had truly died.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. There you have the seventh chapter after so many months of no updates and putting this story on hiatus. Short but hey I have a test in two hourse, so something is something.I am so very sorry for that but I had lost complete interest in that. Since I was taking a break from studying I decided to update one story and this one came to mind. The others will have to wait but I hope to have them updated by next week…later 


	8. The Secret Passageway: SecretsOfThePast

Title: Lullaby

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do now own, duh!

A/N: So, second chapter uploaded today for this story. (Miracle) Hope you like it…

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Secret Passageway: Secrets of The Past

Anzu began to bang on the door desperate to get out. If Malik came home and he couldn't find her he would think that she ran away or worse he would look for her and find her down here. 'Bakura' she tried mentally but no response came. She was all alone and didn't know where exactly she was. She began to look around and noticed that she was in some sort of underground bedroom. There were hundreds of portraits all around, many were based on humans.

She looked at them for what seemed like hours, taking in every detail they possessed. Whoever had painted them had had a true talent for capturing details. It was as though they were right there in the room with her. She grew tired of the paintings as she knew she would never be captured in such a manner and tried to look for a way out of the room. She noticed a desk at a far corner and prodded it for a key or some sort of tool to open the door.

* * *

She screamed 'open' at it but it did no such thing. She tried its drawers but they were bare except for one solitary picture. She looked at it in awe as it was a picture of a baby Malik. She could clearly see the soft eyes he had and wondered where they had gone to. Now his eyes were cold and calculative and she knew that they must've seen pain as he had confessed to being an orphan.

She clearly saw how the face of the woman holding him was blurred and realized that the portraits must've belonged to him once. The cobwebs indicated that he had not been in the room for quite sometime and she wondered why he would've collected the portraits.

They were all of people similar to him in one way or another and it seemed to her that he had tried to find his family. A few tears came to her eyes a she thought of family, she wondered how everything would've turned out if her mother had not died giving labor or her father had not married Valentine.

* * *

But she knew it to be useless to dwell in the past, it never solved anything. "Is that so, my dear?" Anzu turned to where the voice came from yet saw no one there. "Who said that?" she asked quiet frightened. "You need not fear me, I mean you no harm"

Anzu finally saw who was speaking, a portrait. A lady with long blonde hair and lavender eyes stared back at her affectionately. "Come and we shall talk, yes?" Anzu nodded not wanting to be rude though she had a sneaky suspicion that she had lost her mind after being locked in.

"Now, my dear, will you please tell me as to why you are here?" "I got locked in" "Yes that I know what I want to know is why you came down the passageway" Anzu hesitated for a minute but then answered: "I felt as though I should" "Yes that is the answer I was looking for. First off I think introductions are in order. I am Lady Cecilia of the House of Ashford and you are?" The lady waited calmly for Anzu to reply, she knew that it must've been very shocking for her to see a portrait speak.

"My name is Anzu" "What a lovely name you have my dear, you remind me so much of my daughter Sophia" 'Sophia' thought Anzu frantically. "Is there something wrong my dear?" "No nothing's wrong, my lady" she added as to be respectful. Even if she was speaking to a portrait, it was still one of a high ranking person. 'Well if you say so. Anyway I would like to know all you can tell me about yourself as it has been so long since I have had any company." And Anzu began her life storytelling pausing only when Lady Cecilia made a gesture or a gesture.

"Well my dear that is quite a life you have leaded. I think it that it is only fair that I repay your story with mine. I was once married to the Duke of Ashford and had a daughter who I named Sophia. She was a very lovely girl who loved every kind of person. She fell in love with a human and married against my husband's wished. Sadly that forced her to move into the human world and I sadly only heard of her death years after. She was killed by a despicable demon that was after her powers."

* * *

"Powers?" interrupted Anzu. "Well yes my dear you see my family is full of witches and wizards. Sophia, though one, never wanted to use hers so she sealed them into a golden locket" "Like this one?" motioned Anzu towards her locket.

"Yes one very similar to that one, well anyway she died and I was dreadfully upset. I divorced my husband as it he was at fault for banishing her. Later a demon visited me asking about my daughter. I refused to speak of her to him and he trapped me in here." "Can't you escape?"

"If I were to do that now, I would die. You see I no longer have my powers and sadly to say would whither away without them" At Anzu's sad stricken face she added: "But do not worry my dear, I'm pleased now that you can come and visit me. That is if you agree" "I would but I don't think I can leave, the door won't open" "Oh that was me, don't worry it'll open from now on" Anzu stood to see the door open and Bakura tumble in. 'Well, well, what do we have here? Bakura, my daughter's old friend, nice to see you."

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. So hope now that things are getting rolling it'll have more frequent updates. Oh replies to reviews will be at my live journal account, address in my profile…later 


	9. Misplaced Trust

Title: Lullaby

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I would like to thank the only person who reviewed and made me update today, Sailor Tiamat. I know that the story had been stalled ever since April but I am back with this story. If no one reviews I'll just have to end it like I've been doing to my other stories.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Misplaced Trust

Bakura couldn't be more flustered. Anzu was looking at him in complete shock and worst of all a painting was talking to him. "Finally," he said after looking like he had planned such an entrance, "I've been trying to get to you for a while now". "Well she's been quite fine here with me" said Sophia rather brisk about not being properly spoken to. "If there is something that hasn't changed about you Bakura it would be your manners. You never were an upright young man"

"Oh can it old broad" responded Bakura finally addressing Cecilia. "You haven't changed either. Still as stuck up as ever. Anzu you're coming with me" Bakura dragged Anzu out the door but not before she could shout her return to the room to visit, leaving a very delighted Cecilia humming an old tune.

* * *

Bakura remained silent all the while they climbed up the stairs and narrowly passed through the secret doorway. When Bakura finally looked at Anzu she could see that his eyes were blood red meaning that she was in serious trouble. "Do you know what would have happened if something bad had occurred or worse Malik had come home?" By now Bakura was steaming and his grip on her arm was becoming increasingly tight.

"Sheesh, worry much" responded Anzu feeling like a little kid being reprimanded by an adult. "I am not your babysitter and though Malik might think so, I am not in charge of your well being. I will not be accounted for anything that might happen to you. If you think you're so tough to be out traveling let's put it to the test shall we?" Anzu remained still as his words sunk in. 'what did he mean by that?' she asked herself.

* * *

Anzu looked curious as Bakura returned to her carrying tow coats in his arms. He threw one at her and put the other on. "Let's go" he said and headed out the door. Anzu shivered as she looked once more at the world out of her little place. She instinctively drew closer to Bakura but he simply walked forward making her walk faster only to barely keep up. "I thought you were tough, you seemed to think so walking around alone in the mansion like that. Believe me that this place is much safer than Malik's place. At least when you're out here you can know when you're going to be attacked. Remember that." Bakura walked forward and vanished making Anzu jump of fright. Now she truly was alone.

* * *

The road was desolate, not a single person was at sight. She could feel the coldness of the air and something else. There was something that she couldn't quite grasp but she could tell that something was not at all well. She decided to try to find her way back but saw that everywhere she looked seemed the same. She continued to walk forward hoping to find Bakura or at least a trace of him. A lonely shop lay ahead through a walkway of dead roses. She made up her mind to go in and at least warm up, the coat Bakura had given her had not helped.

* * *

The store was practically empty, only a few customers were present all simply browsing. Anzu looked at the different bottles displayed on a wobbly shelf. There were pink, blue and yellow bottles that looked similar to cooking oil. Black, grey and brown bottles smoked out through the top of their lids gaining her curiosity.

Anzu tried to decipher what they said but unfortunately they were in a language unknown to her so she ended up passing them by. A shining mirror on display caught her eye. She looked at it so deeply that she thought she would fall into it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" came a voice that sounded as though it were miles away. Anzu snapped back to reality to notice a small man looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright miss?" "Yes, I'm fine" said Anzu shaking her head.

"You should sit down" "No I'm fine. What is that?" "That is a revolving portal. It takes it's holder to anywhere in past, present or future" "So it's like a time machine?" asked Anzu curiosity taking over her. "No, no dear girl. It will only take its holder there to observe not to stay permanently." The man then strode aside and removed it from its holding. "Would you like it?" "Oh I'm afraid that I have no money" said Anzu solemnly.

The man seemed to think for a moment and then wrapped it up nicely. "Here, you should have it I insist." Anzu looked at him like he was crazy but then accepted it. She thanked him and walked out the shop not noticing his broad grin and gleam. "Did you give it to her?" came a voice from behind the merchant counter. "Yes, just as you asked me to" replied the shopkeeper. "Good, now it won't be long, not at all.

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope that I get more reviews for this one if not I'll end it at chapter 12 or 13. I had hoped to make it as long as "Crimson" but oh well; sometimes things don't work out how you want them to. 


End file.
